Black Dog Road Rated T
by gypsymoon15
Summary: When Sam gets kidnapped , Dean does everything in his power to try and get him back.. and they also learn something about there past that may alter the future...
1. Chapter 1

Black Dog Road

Chapter 1

"SAM!".This was the last thing Sam remembered hearing before he was taken, and then knocked out.

Hours later Sam awakes, in a dark, damp, musky room, to the sounds of chains wrapped around his feet, and his hands are tied too.

He squints in the dark and tries to sense his way around the room.

He looks towards the ceiling and sees a small window with barely a flicker of light streaming like it's almost dusk.

He hears footsteps nearing closer, so he pretends to still be unconscious when the door opens.

Someone walks towards him and seconds later he feels a blast of cold water on his face and jerks awake in response. He struggles to identify his attackers for it is still very dark in the room.

When some goon grabs his neck and keeps him still. A man in the corner speaks up.

"Sam friggen Winchester, you're getting pretty sloppy at hiding your tracks."

Sam twitches and clenches his jaw in response.

"Took me only a few days to hunt you down, after I took care of your brother of course".

"What do you want, who are you". The goon not lightening his grip on Sam's neck much.

"I've been looking for something for a very long time, and you seem to know where it is."

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what you're after?"

"What….no more psychic freak powers ? Lost your mojo have we now Austin?."

When Sam does not respond the goon grips his neck tighter to the point where his knuckles start to crack, as Sam's loosing air, a vein starts to pop out on his forehead.

"Stop…"He pleads, I-I-haven't had a vision in years… I don't know what you want". Barely gasping out the words due to the lack of breath.

"Ok… well...guess your times up bucko, no more Mr. Nice guy. Boys bring out the toys". He motions to one of them, and moments later a cart is wheeled in, he lifts up a sheet that was covering it.

Underneath we see it was hiding some sort of crown with spikes that have this oozy green liquid in it. He lifts it up and places it on top of Sam's head.

"I'm sure you'll have a blast with my little toy… now we don't need you to confess, this will make you."

"I don't know anything i swear" He yells, but it's too late, they place the artifact on his head and plunge it in his temples. "You'll have to kill me first" He says clenching his teeth, gripping at his ropes.

"Well… that's plan B" Says the man, with a smart ass smirk, that makes you want to gank him.

With that they press the spiked crown harder into his temples, and he shrieks out in pain.

Chapter 2

"You've reached Agent Tyler, if this is case related, leave me a message or try calling Agent Bonham at 555-9188".

"Damnit, Sam…."

Dean tosses his phone on the bed, after trying the 15th time to reach Sam.

He runs his hands through his hair in desperation, then takes a swig of Milwaukee Blue.

"I should have never gone on that hunt, Cas, I knew something was off about a friggin Wendigo in NY, of all places ? They totally blindsided me".

"But who's they" asked Cas.

"That's what I can't crack, I traced for sulfur, ectoplasm, talked with every crossroads bitch from here to Kentucky, even Crowley, who got away...again."

"Maybe it's vampires, or witches.. some demon we can't trace..maybe even someone working for upstairs with all this war going on.. maybe even related to Raphael." said Cas.

"Man I wish Bobby was around….He'd be right here 'hittin the books with us 'drinkin his damn whiskey... I tried his other cell 5 times already and all I got was a message that said: "get lost ya idjits, I need some me time". Even with what's 'goin on with Sam I mean he just got back from Hell months ago, and he's barely stable enough after his encounter with Death."

Cas just gives Dean a sympathetic look, and grabs his shoulder. Dean heads towards the door and says : " Look man I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit ok, why don't you watch some Tv or something….but hey no PPV after that pizza guy movie you saw."

"Alright..I'll just watch the show with that yellow sponge and that starfish."

Dean stares at him for a split second, then heads out.

He heads down the hall and grabs a bucket of ice, takes off in the Impala and drives past exit 5 to the 25 by Crosby, he doesn't stop til he hits some skeezeball roadhouse called Black Dog Road.

He parks the car in the back and goes inside, checking the place out, there's only a few truckers, and some waitresses, an old rusty jukebox and some bar stools,even a pool table.."if only i had someone to bet against" Dean thought when he reads a sign that says pulled pork sandwiches and heads towards it.

He decides on a pork roast sandwich with extra fries, and buys himself a bottle of Old Crow and heads back out to the car, he turns on the radio and Blind Faith is playing _Can't find my way home_.

Dean pounds a shot, and takes a bite of his sandwich. He grabs his cell phone and scrolls through the contacts list and stops on Lisa….but ponders for a moment before he pushes send, and glances at his watch to see it's already 1:20 am, and decides not to call, what's the point of waking her at 1 in the morning to make her worry about Sam, even though he missed her terribly, he had to fights this one on his own. He hoped that at least Ben was taking care of things in his absence.

….To be continued

:) still working on rest of chapter 2 and 3 etc :)

Ty for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 continued

Continuation of Chapter 2

The next morning Cas popped in to find Dean still in bed with an empty whiskey bottle; he stared blankly at him for about a minute, when Dean sensed him and groaned "Cas, what have I told you about doing that."

"Sorry...I guess i'll never know what if feels like; being watched in your sleep, I hear it can be quite unnerving."

"That about sums it up, anything new Cas?"

"Not much. I took a chance and checked upstairs, it's still nothing but chaos, so I doubt they'd be concerned with anything else, but I did decide to track down a witch that could help. "

"A witch, seriously Cas? You know how skanky they are; always double crossin somebody."

"Well it's worth a shot, she's 3 states over in Oregon somewhere near Portland."

As Dean got out of bed and headed to the shower he said " Fine, give me 10 minutes."

A few moments later as they were headed to the car, Cas said " You know Dean we can get there faster," as he reached for Dean's forehead, but Dean inched back "Oh hell no, Cas, last time you zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week.! We're drivin' but first, I'm starving."

A few moments later they headed to the Black Dog Roadhouse and got the breakfast special. In 30 min there were in and out and on the highway towards Oregon.

Dean popped in a Foreigner tape, and started singing to Hot Blooded.

Cas looked at him with curiosity and asked him why it is that humans sing even in the most dire of situations, to which Dean responded that it's a way to pass time, and forget your troubles, even if for a moment.

It was gonna take almost a day to get to Portland, so he stepped on it.

Half way there around 8pm that night in Missoula, they stopped for gas and Dean headed to the Seven Eleven to get some pie and beer.

"So, how do you know this witch chick is good for?".

"I've watched her in the past, she's different as far as I know, she doesn't consort with demons, she even has delved into enochian magic." said Cas

As Dean leaned on the car he said " well guess she's our only shot on locating where Sammy might be."

"Dean ... I must ask, how is it that Sam got mixed into all of this?"

"Well...after i heard yellow eyes had another offspring somewhere aside from Meg, I couldn't let that happen...not after what happened to Mom...Jess... and now Sam. So we sought after the SOB, and when I got to close, I guess that's when I got the call for the Wendigo, and I left Sam to research, while I went hunting', but after a few days in NY, I knew something was off, so I headed back, and that's when I saw Sam was MIA, but when I got back it was too late, he was gone.

He took another swig of beer to wash down his pie. "I'm gonna get some shut eye for an hour, and then we'll hit the road, do you think you could try locating Bobby while i'm resting?"

"I'll see what I can do." And with that he vanished, and Dean settled into his seat and closed his eyes.

A while later Dean awoke to a whoosh and found Cas sitting next to him.

"Any news on Bobby?"

"I was able to locate him in Washington State near Seattle, but couldn't pinpoint him, he is warded against everything."

"Whatever happened to his 'me' time." Dean glances at his watch to see see it's past 10pm. He turns on the ignition and pulls out of the gas station onto the highway.

During the rest of the trip, the hours pass by oddly enough cause of Cas's company, but it was a welcome feeling especially since he couldn't stop worrying about Sam.

By 8 the next morning they arrive in Portland and pull into another gas station with a diner. It was raining and cold as hell but he was used to that by now. After he filled Baby up with some gas, he got some coffee, eggs and toast to go and headed to and abandoned office building Cas had described where he last sensed the witch.

They parked in the alleyway and Dean loaded up his Taurus, and stocked up on some mojo bags just incase.

Cas followed Dean as they rounded the door, then Dean picked the lock.

"You're gonna have to go in without me Dean unless you take down the wardings."

"I`ll call you if I need anything." Dean checked the downstairs area out. Nothing. He saw some stairs leading up to a loft and followed them up to find a girl torn to shreds and holding on by a thread.

Dean rushed to her side and took her pulse, barely there. He ran to the warding sigils and crossed them out, then called for Cas. He came whooshing in and saw the badly wounded girl.

"Cas I need your help can you heal her?" He leans over her, and puts his hand on her forehead, her chest starts to lift, and her breathing regulates, her wounds start closing,and she awakes gasping for air and looks directly at Castiel.

"You saved me" And collapses into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A while later she wakes up,laying on a cot,Dean by her side, "Hey you, you OK?"

"Yeah" she says sitting up and groaning. "I was left for dead, those bastards."

"Who were they?" asked Dean.

"I didn't get a good look, but they obviously targeted me..apparently i knew too much..something about angels and demons and them getting caught."

"Sounds like demon play to me, but what do I know? Dean smirks.

"So..what's your name..?" she asks.

"Oh..me? I'm Dean, and my friend that helped you is Cas."

"I actually heard of Castiel, In my dealings with other angelic beings, and called on him once or twice to no avail." said the girl.

"Well, he reached out to you, otherwise I don't think we would have found you, sounds a little naughty to me, but hey.. who am I to judge.."said Dean.

"And you are.. ?" asked Dean

"Oh, sorry..right I'm Jenna, Jenna..Fairbanks."

"Look Jenna, me and Cas we came from 4 states over, took almost a day to get here, Cas said you might be able to help us, he took a plunge for you, but i'll let you know i got my backup if need be, I know your kind aren't all veggie hippie loving types."

"Relax, Dean I'm not into sacrificing bunnies and babies."

"But I can try to help you..what do you need?"

"Here's the thing my brother got taken, his name is Sam Winchester, I don't know if it was demons, angels, or some sick sadistic bastard, but I can't track him. I even tried his GPS, and I couldn't locate it, they probably took his phone."

"Well first things first I need his phone number so I can track his gps after I do a locator spell to find where he is, and second I will need your help cause I need something to bind you together." said Jenna

"Also..one more favor.. I got a friend called Bobby Singer, last we heard he's in WA state, but his place is warded from angels so Cas can`t get to him, I think he might be in trouble, if I'm gonna rescue Sam I need all the help I can get."said Dean.

"OK. Fine let me start with your brother, give me a few minutes to gather some supplies."

Jenna went to another room and gathered a U.S. map, a pendulum, some quartz crystals, some orange candles and some salt.

"Where's your fluffy friend, I need him to standby to guard the circle, you never know, they might wanna come back and check that they got the job done."

"Cas?" asked Dean.

"I'm here… I was checking the premises for any signs of who her attackers might be, and if so ..they may be related to Sam's people."

"Ok, well let's get this thing started, I need both of you next to me for this." She sets the map down on a clean surface, pours a circle of salt around the map, places the candles outside the circle, lights them, and starts reciting :

"Spiritus invoco, terra, aqua, ignis, et.

Super terram a sanguine collocare Wintoniensis

anima tua ut inveniatur qui deficit, atque me spiritus

quid essentiae et sanguinem a sanguine."

With the last word spoken she motions for Dean to come over to the table, and points at his hand with a needle, he gives her his finger, and she pricks it drawing a drop of blood which falls on the map, she places the same hand on top of his heart, and leans in to kiss him on the lips.

After she pulls away, she grabs her pendulum, and starts reciting once more, this time the pendulum starts circling over an area of the map. North Dakota.

Dean's eyes widen as the pendulum lands on Williston, ND only an hour away from Crosby where they were before, and exactly where the Black Dog Roadhouse was.

"Is, that where my brother is?" Dean asks anxiously

"This is where his last trace leads me to, now I need his phone number to locate his GPS."

Dean reaches in his pocket and hands her a piece of paper with his number on it.

She grabs another small crystal and places it on the map, and grabs the phone number with her other hand, she then lights another candle, and starts to recite "lumen ad dirige me ipsum a quo receptus impediebatur sam." She keeps reciting that verse over and over until the crystal on the map lights up and starts moving around it stops on a street called Oak Lane.

"Recognize anything guys?". Cas and Dean look down at the map, and look back at eachother, "That's where the roadhouse is!" says Dean "Well that's just awesome.. weI gotta get a hold of Bobby asap, whoever these douchebags are I wanna be prepared."

"I could probably reach Bobby if you have an object of his."

Dean searches his pockets and grabs a lighter Bobby gave him years ago.

"Will this work?"

"It'll do in a pinch, lemme see. So you say he's not far from here right, that'll make it a little easier to contact him, I can try and send him a message telepathically, this is one he can't ignore."

She lights a candle and starts reciting once more "Ad quod mens, animus obiiciat invoco Singer tibi, audi me, audite me, audite me" she repeats the verse 3 times, and sends a mental image to Bobby of Sam and Dean at the Black Dog roadhouse in Williston, ND. The candle flickers and jumps and then goes out.

"Your message has been sent". Moments later Bobby wakes up in his cabin in the woods near Seattle, and he starts seeing flashes of white, his head throbs and he gets an image of Sam and Dean, he mutters something under his breath, packs up his stuff, rushes out the door and hits the road, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Back at Jenna's place, Dean and Cas are helping clean up and Jenna chimes in " I suggest you boys hit the road pretty soon if you want a shot at getting Sam back, hopefully Bobby will catch up, but either way best of luck to you both. Dean, I got something for you, follow me."

Dean followed Jenna to a back room, complete with a sofa, a table and even a laptop and computer, this must be her bedroom he thought. The windows were all blacked out and the room was only lit by candles, of all shapes and sizes.

Dean leans on the table and asks Jenna what she wanted to show him.

"Oh just a little protection spell for you. Take off your jacket, please."

Dean takes off his jacket, and Jenna walks over and starts unbuttoning his shirt, to which Dean smirks and says "Ya know, I never thanked you properly for saving my life Dean.." to which Dean tried to interrupt, but she just put a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"You know Cas is _right _outside." said Dean

"Don't worry he won't bother us, I made sure of it."

She leans in to gently caress his lips with hers, when he grabs both her arms and pulls her forward, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, he turns around and lifts her up on the table and goes for her neck, nibbling and kissing his way down to her chest.

She digs her nails into his back making him moan. Moving her hands to his bare chest, admiring the tattoo on his pec, a white light shoots out from her fingertips making Dean gasp for air, he looks down at her with fire in his eyes, pushing her against the wall, and gets on the table, lunging at her, kissing her even harder than before.

He takes a little bite of her lip, making her whimper in pain, but it makes her want more..she kisses his chest and his tattoo, and he engulfs her with his scent, the two of them completely entwined when- "Dean? We gotta go" they hear Cas in the distance and they sit up.

In between moans and groans, they say their goodbyes, but are left with a hunger for more.

"You be careful Dean" Says Jenna as she watches him put his clothes back on.

"I will, but you gotta get the hell outta Dodge, Jenna, these sick bitches find out you're alive, and consider yourself dead… again."

"I'll take my precautions.. give Cas my regards."

As Dean headed out the door he looked back and said "Anything comes up you give me a call, OK. And thanks for the help." He leaves a piece of paper on the table, gives her one last once-over and a wink, and heads out.

He reaches up with Cas, who is waiting outside by the car in the alleyway, and he punches it towards North Dakota once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they near up the back of the Black Dog, Dean grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. Cas looks at him with a sympathetic look.

"How are we gonna surprise these douche nozzles, they probably knew it was us all along when we went in for breakfast man, meanwhile Sammy's being there bitch down there in there sex dungeon for all we know.."

"Dean...who ever they are they did not prepare for angels, there are no sigils, so I can go in. That's a plus."

"Ok, I got an idea common, lets go,grab the holy water and the demon knife, and don`t forget your mojo."

They park in an alleyway in the back of the bar, and head round front.

Dean and Cass walk in nonchalantly and head to the bar. Dean takes a seat and scopes the place out. Cass excuses himself to the "bathroom", to get a chance to find out where the basement is.

A few moments later he sits next to Dean

, and orders a beer to appear normal.

Meanwhile Dean downs some whiskey, and flirts with the waitress. Anything to distract these assholes he thinks. Even though that waitress seems mighty bendy.

"Dean, there are 2 guards by the basement and I'm guessing at least one more inside, I'll pop in there and take care of them but you gotta distract them up here somehow."

"I'll figure something out.. don't you worry about me you just do your light thing on there asses and get Sammy."

Meet you back here in a bit.

Dean grabs a bottle of whiskey from the bar and starts making a fool of himself, acting totally

plastered and hitting on all the babes in the joint, finally the barkeep and another gorilla come up to him and try to escort him out but he puts up a fight, when another john joins in, Dean manages to drag everybody outside, and swings around and gets em with holy water, the 3 of em shriek in pain and steam up, there eyes flashing black, while they're distracted he reaches for his knife and guts one of em, knocks another out, and slashes the thirds throat, he finishes off the guy on the floor.

He runs back in to find Cas all bloody,and without few patrons that were left bolted out, the back door after all the commotion.

"Wheres Sam, Cass!?

"I got the two monkeys guarding the door but I couldn't get in where Sam is there some sort of spell."

"Wait what, a spell, what the heck, I thought we were dealing with demons?".

Dean rushes down the stairs to the basement, and pounds on the door, gets his lock pick and tries to pick the door. Nothing. Tries kicking it. Nothing.

"Sammy!, You in there man? You hear me!?

"Dean!...Theres a woman in here…. her names Jenna… she says she knows you… You can`t get in though otherwise they'll kill her."

"Jenna… how the… Jenna! You listen to me.. I don't care what sonofabitch… has you you pinned, you open this door right now.. or let Cass in or else…. Look… you let us in and I promise you… I will find those bastards that wanna kill you myself… don`t do this.. "

"Dean… someones-". Sam grunts as a guy punches him out again.

"Hello Dean.. It's nice you guys finally showed up otherwise.. It wouldn't be a family reunion without you now would it…." Says a man behind the door, we can't see his face then he looks up and his eyes flash yellow.

"You listen to me you sonofabitch i swear to god, I will hunt you and I will kill you.. if you don`t let Sam out right now.. I got some lil angel with me here and trust me buddy, his fury will send light right up the place where the sun don't shine, and then it'll make your eyes burn out and your skull pop. Your choice."

"Well… I usually leave that to kinky date nights… but I think i'll pass on that one tonight."

The YED opens the door and we see Sam surprised and shocked in the background, and Jenna behind Sam, looking right into Dean's eyes, then she looks down at the floor and signals with her head about a barrier by the door, Dean follows her eyes, and looks back up at her, and gives her a signal.

She looks back at him, scared but hopeful. That Dean will save her, she flicks her hand and theres a change in the air just enough for Dean to notice but not the YED.

"So… how the hell is it that a spawn of Yellow ass is even around…" Dean asks the demon.

"What you thought Meg.. or however you call her was the only child of him… no sir theres a few more of us out there than you think… and Sam.. will be next.

"Never! Over my dead body" Shouts Sam..

"That can be arranged."

"I don`t think so.." Dean looks at Cass and nods slightly, Cass nods back.

With that, Cass pops behind the demon, and grabs his head, light starts coming out and coursing through his hands filling of the yed with light he bursts out screaming and starts burning up eye sockets on fire he falls to the ground head first, and turns into a pile of burning flesh.

Dean rushes to Sam and unties him, Cass checks Jenna.

"You ok man?" Dean gives him a soulful look, and scans him from head to toe.

"I've been better, they didn't do too much damage, i'll live…. So Jenna huh…?"

Dean gives him a smirk, and a smile. "Who knew witches could be so .. feisty.."

"Tell me about it.." Sam exhales, and limps up out of his chair and leans on Dean as they make their way upstairs.

Just as there about to reach the door another demon pops up and Cass, ganks it with the demon knife, and it falls to the floor.

Dean swings the bar door open, and make there way to the car, Jenna comes out of the bar after Dean and meets him by his door.

"Thanks for that, back there.. that yellow eyes asshole had me by throat. You know i'd never hurt you Dean, not after what you and Cass did for me.."

"You fooled me there for a minute, but thanks Jenna, so where you headed from here.. I don't think anybody is after you anymore..and even if they are… I'm guessing you could handle yourself."

"I barely had it back there, when Cass brought me back… I did something wrong but now I know… more yellow eyes are out there I can find something that will protect me, plus I already got my ammo against the black eyes and I'm gonna head back west probably to Cali, I got some family there, and let's just say there a lil more accepting and some other places"

"Well let me give you a ride to the bus stop or something..I wanna make sure you're on your way"

Sam, Dean, Cass and Jenna all hop in the impala and head a few miles south after about 20 minutes they arrive. Dean gives her a few mojo bags or two just in case, and looks at her with a soulful look.

"Well you take care of yourself, you hear, and I mean it… anything comes up you give me or him a ring." She looks at Sam and nods at him and smiles at Cass then leans in and gives Dean one last slow tender kiss, says "will do soldier" winks at him, and starts walking toward the bus terminal, waving bye as she goes.

The guys pile back in the car and head out towards the highway, back on the road again.

Dean turns on the radio and _Bad Co. - running with the pack _plays.

"So Sammy.. glad to be back…? Must have sucked ass being the yed's bitch again.

"Not shit, Dean, but yeah i'm glad to be back.. I just hope I don`t turn into what he wants me to.. I'm gonna do everything in my power not to.."

"You stick with that for sure, Sam, I know you will stay strong… even if others have not.." Said Cass.

"Thanks.." he smirks. "Well I think I'm gonna take a lil nap, after what those douchebags did to me, I need my strength, wake me up when we get somewhere. Cass would you mind zapping me."

Cass leans over from the back seat and places his fingers on Sam's head and he instantly falls asleep.

"I better check upstairs and see what the latest gossip is.. i'll be back soon Dean, take care of yourselves ok? " Says Cass.

With a whoosh of wind he is gone.

"If only it were that easy…"says Dean as he gazes out at the road ahead and cranks the radio, and carries on driving numbly.

**THE END**


End file.
